


Trouser Reunion

by runsinthefamily



Series: Torn Trousers [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, M/M, pervy Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and his trousers meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouser Reunion

It wasn't that Hawke's robes were unfastened at the neck, or that she and Isabela were drunk already and giggling like fools as they staggered into the Hanged Man, or even that they dissolved into hysterics when they laid eyes on him. It was that Isabela was wearing trousers. Rolled at the ankles, somewhat tattered, a dirty ... tan ... colour ...

"Hey!" said Anders. "Hey, those are my ..."

"No they aren't!" Hawke blurted.

"Yes," said Fenris, dangerously, "they are."

"What are you going to _do_ about it, then?" asked Isabela, slamming her hands down on the table and leaning over, her breasts trembling on the cusp of freedom. "Rip them off me?"

Hawke tried to sit down, missed the chair, and snickered helplessly on the floor.

"Uh, Rivaini?" said Varric. "I wouldn't test him."

"What's going on?" asked Merrill, arriving from the bar with a pitcher and several mugs. "Oh, hello, Isabela." She bent over and looked under the table. "Hello, Hawke."

"Give them back," said Anders.

"No," said Isabela. "You didn't want them, did you? Not after you were done with them. I'm giving them a new home. Where they'll be appreciated. And loved." She drawled the last word out.

Hawke climbed back to her feet with Merrill's assistance. "Give it up, Anders," she said stabbing a finger into his face. He recoiled. "You just lef' 'em there, dintcha? Poor ... poor pants, all alone. Inna sack. Used and then tossed aside!"

Anders was bright red. "You said you hid them!" he hissed at Fenris.

"I did!" Fenris growled. "How was I to know that Hawke was going to rummage every trash heap in the greater Kirkwall area?"

"Because she's Hawke!" Anders shouted. "She'll scoop up the festering remains of a demon if she thinks she can earn a shaved copper from it!"

Anders stood abruptly and stalked out of the tavern. Fenris leapt to his feet and followed. Merrill pressed her hands to her cheeks in distress, Varric began scribbling furiously, Hawke slipped off her chair again, and Isabela looked down at her lower half, wrinkled her nose, and stripped off the trousers.

"Not natural," she stated. "No wonder Anders lets him do it."


End file.
